


the pulse I'm always needing

by fireflyslove



Series: Dragonheart [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, dragon kink, dragon!Bucky, knight!steve, see chapter for notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Steve and Bucky get their dragon kink on, while Wanda does something something revolution something something armies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By popular request (and, uh, yeah it wasn't hard to convince me), Steve gets dicked by a dragon.

Steve’s vision was filled with a bright line of blue sky, a sapphire wing tilted against it, and the bright ball of the sun. Wind rushed over what little exposed skin he had, mostly his face, and his fingers were numb with the cold where they gripped leather straps. His stomach had long ago given up trying to make sense of what was happening, and had retreated to huddle against his spine, whimpering occasionally. 

The dragon under him rolled and Steve could see land, lakes and trees and the distant plume of smoke from a village. They were supposed to be doing reconnaissance, but Steve was, as always, taken by the sheer beauty of the world from this height. He chided himself, he must focus, but in a corner of his mind he filed this away for a day when he had the time and the colors to put this to paper or canvas. 

They had been tracking the movement of the army across the countryside for the better part of a week, and it was slow going for the men on the ground, they had to contend with a near-wilderness and the few people who lived there being reclusive and hostile to any outsider. Bucky estimated they were two weeks out from reaching the King’s castle, if they kept up their current pace. Steve had put it at closer to ten days, if they didn’t get held up at the ford of a large river. 

He couldn’t hear anything over the whistling of the wind, but made a note to ask Wanda if she could manage a flood to stall their progress, although the consequences for the surrounding land might be too much. 

It had been three months since Steve had found Bucky in his cave, and Wanda had started fomenting rebellion among her father’s people. The army they were following now was neither Wanda’s nor her father’s, but assumed to be an ally of the King’s coming to his aid. 

Bucky had apparently decided he had seen enough, he tipped a wing and sped off in the direction of his home mountain, rising high on the spine of mountains at the eastern reach of the country. He found a tailwind and the wind over Steve’s skin and Bucky’s scales started to whistle. Steve tucked his face in against Bucky’s warmth.

Soon they landed, Bucky’s feet, then forelegs hit the ground, and he folded his wings. Steve slid off, legs stiff as they hit the ground. He stumbled for a moment, catching himself on the cliff wall. 

“Little stiff?” Bucky asked, smirking.

“And whose fault is that?” Steve shot back. 

Bucky cackled, and bent to pick up the straps of the harness that kept Steve strapped to his back. “Touche.” 

They went into the cavern, a wall of warmth welcoming them in from the cool autumn day as they passed through the spell shield that Wanda had set up to make it more habitable for herself when she had first come to live here. 

Steve pulled the fur jacket and pants he wore against the chill of the upper air off and tossed them into the chest just past the entrance. Bucky dropped the harness next to it and went off in search of food. 

“Wanda should be up later tonight,” he said. “She’s bringing more food with her.” 

“Good,” Steve said. “I can only eat so many portions of salt pork before I lose my mind.”

“I prefer the pigs whole,” Bucky said in a carefully off-hand way, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Steve. As expected, Steve gives a full body shiver, as usually happened when Bucky mentioned his scaly form.

“Of course,” Steve said, red to his hair. 

“And you love me anyway,” Bucky said, reaching over to pull the knight into a kiss.

“Not sure it’s in spite of, Buck,” Steve said a few minutes later.

Bucky smiled, letting just a little bit of a leer sneak in. “Oh, trust me, I know.”

Steve turned even redder.

* * *

 

Wanda showed up around sunset, leading a goat carrying a pack. “Dinner!” she called. 

“The goat’s cargo or is the goat included?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, goat’s included,” Wanda said. “If you’re interested.”

“I am,” Bucky said, and rippled out into his other form. Wanda lazily unloaded the goat, and then waved a hand over its face. “Ready?” Bucky asked. Wanda nodded, and Bucky ate the goat in two bites. She and he had come to an agreement soon after she restored his human form that if he were going to eat an animal in her presence, he would allow her to stun the poor thing, give it a slightly more humane death. 

“Hullo, Wanda,” Steve said, emerging from the depths of the cave. Bucky’s dragon eyes didn’t miss the faint tremor that ran through him when Steve saw Bucky’s tongue flicking over his lips, cleaning the last of the goat off. 

Wanda handed the food to Steve, who promptly took it off to store away. She turned to Bucky with an appraising eye. 

“You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?” 

“And if I am?” Bucky asked.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh, I have a faint idea,” Bucky snapped.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Wanda admonished. “You could have a serious problem if something goes wrong.”

“I know where you live,” Bucky replied.

Wanda squeaked. “Oh please don’t.”

Bucky chuckled, the sound odd and resonant in this body. “I endeavor not to.”

“I’ll just… uh, go then,” Wanda said, starting to leave.

“You’re leaving?” Steve asked, returning to the room.

“I have some planning to do,” Wanda replied. “That river you mentioned, I want to see where the headwaters are, and that means a long night with maps.”

“Remember to sleep some time,” Steve said.

Wanda gave him a once over and pressed her lips together. 

“You too, Steve. You too.” With that, she took her leave and went back down the mountain.

“What was  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Steve asked, turning to Bucky.

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “Did you eat?” he asked.

“I had a few bites. You hungry after that goat?” 

“Nah. Probably won’t be for a few days, actually. Are you hungry anymore?”

“Not for food,” Steve said.

“Good.”

They’d had this conversation half a dozen times, in nearly identical circumstances, but Bucky had always shifted to his human body at this point. He didn’t today. The conversation with Wanda had finally convinced him that it wasn’t the worst idea they’d ever had. Although depending on how it went, it might be up there.

Bucky tilted his head to the side, reminiscent of a dog chasing a sound, and Steve didn’t move a muscle.

“Yeah?” Steve asked. 

“What do you think is going to happen?” Bucky asked. He needs Steve’s explicit consent for this.

Steve bit his lower lip, and a flush crept out of the neck of his shirt toward his face. “You’re gonna fuck me.”

“I am,” Bucky confirmed. “But you’re gonna need to elaborate darling.”

“You’re going to fuck me because I’m yours and I want you all the time,” Steve blurted.

Bucky considered his options. He could take that for consent, but a small doubt still tickled the back of his mind. “Also true,” he conceded. “But that’s true always. Tell me  _ just _ what you want me to do.”

Steve squirmed, and Bucky took a step forward, pressing his nose into Steve’s chest so the knight would have something to hold onto. 

“I want you to hold me down, tell me I’m a good boy, and fill me until all I can think of is you and your cock,” Steve said, forehead buried in Bucky’s snout.

“Alright,” Bucky said, and he shifted back to human, turning Steve so the knight was facing the wall. He pulled Steve’s hands behind his back, folding them across his lower back and pressed his hips into Steve’s plush ass. “Like this?”

“If you want,” Steve said, voice trembling. 

“Darling, I always want,” Bucky said. “But what do  _ you _ want?”

“I want you to take me in your other form,” Steve said softly. 

“There we go,” Bucky said with a smile, and pressed his lips to the nape of Steve’s neck, the knight melting under the touch. “I think I’ll have you this way, first, though.”

Steve made a sound like his breath had been punched out of him. Bucky turned Steve back around, so his back was to the wall, and took him in a breathy kiss. 

“Gods I love you,” he murmured, then turned Steve around to face the wall again. This time, he put Steve’s hands above his head, so his forearms were resting against the wall. He nudged Steve’s feet a bit apart, then tugged his hips back, tugging at Steve’s waistband as he did so. The knight stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side. Bucky ran a hand up the curve of Steve’s back, letting his palm rest just at the nape of Steve’s neck, pressing lightly. “So good for me.” 

Steve shivered, a frisson of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

With his free hand, Bucky reached for the vial of oil that rested on the table in the hallway to the bed chambers. Since Steve had come, Bucky had taken to leaving discreet bottles of oil on nearly every conceivable surface, and had used most of them so far. He rested the bottle on Steve’s back. 

“Don’t let that drop,” he warned, and then reached around Steve’s hip to give his cock attention. Steve bucked under him, but obeyed, not letting the vial hit the ground. Bucky ran a teasing hand over Steve’s cock, neither tight enough nor fast enough to do much more than tickle him, but then, Bucky enjoyed teasing Steve, it always brought out the best reactions in him. Like now, Steve had taken up a keening whine, but he couldn’t move his hips or the oil would drop.

Bucky removed his hand from Steve’s nape, and kissed where it had been, using two hands to open the bottle. He quickly slicked his own cock, nearly jumping out of his skin at the contact. He rutted up against Steve, not entering him just yet, but running his cock along the underside of Steve’s ass so Bucky’s cock bumped against Steve’s hole and his balls. Teasing him.

“Bucky please,” Steve breathed out, and Bucky was, as ever, powerless to say no to Steve. 

He took his cock in hand and slowly pressed at Steve’s hole. The knight opened beautifully, sighing in delight as he got his wish, at least part of it. 

“Always such a good boy,” Bucky said, bringing his hand back up to Steve’s nape as he began to thrust. “Just right for me. Always so easy and good and beautiful.”

Steve made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

“Why are you crying, darling?” Bucky asked. He slowed his thrusts, but didn’t stop, this wasn’t the first time Steve had cried during sex, and it was probably the same reason. 

“Jus so happy,” Steve said. “Love you so much.”

Bucky squeezed his hand, and somehow Steve found it in himself to melt even more. “Gonna give you just what you need,” Bucky said, and picked up his pace. He took Steve’s cock in his hand again, moving it in time with his thrusts. 

Steve’s body began to twitch, the telltale sign of his impending orgasm, and on a sudden whim, Bucky replaced the hand on Steve’s neck with his teeth, and Steve came immediately. As usual, Steve’s orgasm triggered Bucky’s, and the dragon came deep within Steve, warm seed spilling as the strongest orgasm Bucky had had in his life ripped through him. 

He nearly lost the ability to stand, settling for lowering himself to the floor, taking Steve with him, and somehow resting his head against the wall.

“Holy shit,” Steve croaked. 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed.

“You’re gonna have to bite me with your big teeth,” Steve said. He was always open to talking filthy after an orgasm. 

Bucky looked over at him. 

“You still wanna?”

“Gods yes,” Steve said. “If that was anything to go by it’s going to be  _ fantastic. _ ”

“Alright,” Bucky said. “Let’s go to bed. We’re going to need a lot more slick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the dragon dick should be arriving to an internet near you sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DRAGON DICK HAS ARRIVED.
> 
> Or: The author puts her kinks on shameless display for all on the internet to admire. 
> 
> Content warning for blood. See the bottom for more.

The room where Bucky had made his nest was a natural extension of the cave, and much like the rest of the cave, it had been enhanced to make it more welcoming and habitable. A dragon could, of course, live in a damp, dark, dank cave, but they didn’t have to if they didn’t want to. The walls had been smoothed down to make them less stabby, the floor similarly so, and then carpets and wall hangings to cover the bare rock. The lights on the ceiling had been a recent addition from Wanda, who insisted that Bucky stop living in the dark like an animal, even if he could see in the dark.

His nest had started as hay and boughs covered with woven fabric, but had recently been upgraded to actual featherbeds. Steve insisted that they might be living in a cave, but they didn’t have to live like cavemen. It was, even to a large scaly dragon, far more comfortable than the plants had been. Bucky just had to be careful that he didn’t puncture the bed and send feathers everywhere. 

It had happened more than once.

But just now, he wasn’t particularly concerned with the trappings of the room. He chivvied Steve in, practically vibrating. His stomach twisted in an odd mixture of anticipation, dread, and an overwhelming dose of desire. This had been Steve’s idea, and although Bucky trusted Steve to know himself, Bucky wasn’t entirely certain that this was even going to be possible. His dragon self was almost eight times Steve’s size, and it would take a great deal of delicacy to not… break Steve. Delicacy wasn’t exactly a dragon’s strong suit.

Steve looked like he was about to lose his damn mind even as he tried to undress, pulling his he tripped over his pants. Bucky caught him by the elbows. 

“If you fall over and hit your head we’re not gonna be able to,” he said. “You’ve gotta slow down, I’m not gonna do this if it’s gonna hurt you.”

Steve scrunched up his nose, but took a deep breath. “All right,” he said, then kicked off his pants. 

“Good,” Bucky said, pushing at Steve’s shirt. When Steve stood bare before him, still flushed and sweat-slick, Bucky indulged himself in another kiss. He cradled Steve’s face in his hands and took his sweet time. He intended to draw this out as long as possible, soften Steve up and make him almost as pliable as putty. 

It seemed to be working, and Bucky took his hands, but not his lips off Steve. While the knight was still distracted, Bucky shifted, maintaining that point of contact with Steve. The shift didn’t hurt so much as feel like a great release of pressure when going from human to dragon and a containment of the pressure the other way. Bucky opened dragon eyes to find Steve frozen on the end of Bucky’s nose, eyes almost entirely engulfed in pupil.

Draconic smiles were odd things, lipless mouths stretched over many sharp teeth, but they translated the same. “You know,” Bucky said. “You should probably be afraid I’ll eat you.”

“Never,” Steve said with conviction. “You wouldn’t.”

“At least not for dinner. I might nibble though. If you earn it.”

“Please,” Steve said softly. 

Bucky bumped him in the chest with his nose, and Steve went willingly backward until he fell into the soft embrace of the bed. Bucky’s tongue flicked over his teeth, then gently, so softly he almost didn’t make contact, over Steve’s chest.

Steve held perfectly still, afraid that if he moved, Bucky would stop and never try again.

Bucky cocked his head, surprised at the lack of reaction. “Are you all right?” he asked. 

“Never better,” Steve croaked. 

“If you want me to stop, just say so. At any point,” Bucky said.

“‘M not gonna break,” Steve said. “I can take it.”

Bucky brought up a foreleg, claws ending in razor sharp talons, and traced a line down Steve’s chest. The knight was almost comically smaller than Bucky, even smaller in proportion than he had been when they had been young. “You’re so delicate,” Bucky said. “Just one wrong move.” He pressed a little deeper, not quite enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a red line. Steve shuddered, but otherwise remained where he was. Bucky soothed the mark with a lick, and Steve reached a hand up to rest on Bucky’s face. 

Bucky rather liked the effect that the red line had left, and repeated it, another line down Steve’s chest to parallel the first. He liked the shivers that flew across Steve’s abs, the flutters even more visible to his predator’s eyes than his human ones. 

“Please, Bucky,” Steve moaned. 

“Please, what, darling?” Bucky’s voice was low, even for his dragon self, and the sound resonated out of his chest.

“In me, please,” Steve squirmed, and Bucky’s claw, still on his chest, broke the skin, drawing forth a droplet of blood. Steve froze, but Bucky merely licked the blood away. 

“All in good time,” Bucky said. He resumed his languid exploration of Steve’s body, tongue laving over nearly every available surface except for where Steve so clearly wanted it most. 

On a whim, Bucky rolled Steve over and nearly lost his mind. He had somehow forgotten that he had come inside Steve only a short while before, and the sight of his seed spilling out of Steve’s hole nearly erased all thought of slow and methodical. He rolled Steve back over onto his back, and spanned the knight’s chest with a forefoot, holding him in place with slight pressure as he turned his tongue to investigate Steve’s nether regions at last.

Being held down was evidently exactly what Steve wanted, because the knight started panting, hands wrapping around the dull portions of Bucky’s claws, tugging. Bucky paused in his ministrations, tongue curled around Steve’s cock, and gave an experimental press, just a fraction more pressure. 

“Thank you,” Steve said, voice breathless. 

“You like that, darling?” Bucky asked, bringing his head back up to Steve’s face for a moment. “Like me holding you down, helpless?” 

Steve nodded frantically. 

“Such a good boy,” Bucky said, low and soft. “And all for me.”

A blissful smile crept across Steve’s face, and Bucky returned his attention to Steve’s cock. It was, unsurprisingly, at attention again. He wrapped his tongue around it, gave a few pulls, then licked a stripe down the inside of Steve’s thigh. The leg twitched, and Steve jumped under his hand. 

Bucky gave Steve’s face another glance. The knight’s eyes were open, staring at the ceiling, and glazed over. Bucky plunged his tongue into Steve’s ass, channel still slick with oil and Bucky’s seed. Steve keened at the intrusion, and Bucky had to apply more pressure to keep Steve in place. Even if Steve wasn’t going to break at this, Bucky  _ did _ have many sharp teeth in close proximity to a place he’d rather Steve kept intact. 

Bucky worked his tongue into Steve, gently stretching the knight. He didn’t normally worry about this kind of thing, but his cock in this form was rather… intimidating. Bucky shifted, and his cock, now making its own presence known, bumped against Steve’s calf. Steve’s head came up, neck craning in an attempt to see. Bucky obliged him, allowing Steve to sit up, pulling his head back. 

Steve’s eyes were wide, and his mouth dropped open.

“You’re still sure about this?” Bucky asked. 

Steve nodded, “oh my fuckin’ gods, yes. Can… can I touch it?” 

“Of course you can, you’ve been so good,” Bucky said, moving his hips so Steve could reach him more easily. The size difference between them forced Bucky to make some contortions, but long necks had their advantages, and he spread his wings for balance. 

Steve looked up at them, stretched for a dozen feet on either side of Bucky, and then back at the cock in front of him. He hesitantly reached out, his hand just managing to wrap around its girth, and tugged gently. Bucky’s hips bucked, and he nearly bit Steve then and there. 

“How is that gonna fit in me?” Steve wondered, probably not realizing he said the words out loud. 

“We gotta get you ready first,” Bucky said. He reached his head over to the table and brought a vial of oil back in his teeth, pressing it into Steve’s hand. “And given my rather… sharp… situation, you’re going to need to do most of the work. Unless you want me to shift back… and do it myself?”

“No!” Steve said. “I… I think I can do it. But… I… can…. Can you tell me how?”

Bucky was sure Steve knew how, but if he wanted Bucky to be explicit, Bucky would always oblige him. “Of course, darling,” Bucky said. “Lie back. Just like that. Now coat your fingers, just enough, there. Start with one finger, slide it in.” Steve’s skin had gone from pink to dark red, and his lips were puffed from biting them. 

“Do you like this?” Bucky asked. “Me, like this, telling you what to do?”

“ _ Bucky _ ,” Steve said, apparently in the affirmative. 

“Now, two fingers, slowly. Slide them in and out, get a good stretch, we’re going to need it. Oh, just like that. You’re so good for me.” He rewarded Steve with a tongue to the knight’s cock, and could see Steve’s hole squeezing around his own fingers. “Do you think you can handle three?” 

Steve slid three fingers, thick warrior’s fingers, into his hole, and Bucky nearly came from the sight of it. As it was, he slid his tongue in alongside Steve’s fingers, winding it around and through them. Unprompted, Steve slid a fourth in, and the taste went on Bucky’s tongue. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t something he’d take up drinking. 

Then a dam burst in Bucky. He used his tongue to pull Steve’s hand out of himself, flipped the man over, pressed a foot over his back to hold him down. He balanced himself on his wings, clumsily reaching for the vial of oil and pouring it over his cock, spilling it on Steve’s ass and the blankets, and Bucky frankly didn’t care where it went. He moved painfully slowly as he lined his cock up with Steve’s hole. He pressed in so slowly he almost didn’t move. Steve’s moans suddenly jumped up an octave and broke, the man’s hands scrabbling for something to hold onto. 

Bucky lifted his foot off Steve’s back and tugged his hips up, one claw between his shoulders to hold his upper back down, making an obscene curve as Bucky’s cock entered him. The contrast between the deep sapphire hue of Bucky’s skin and the pink flush of Steve’s caused Bucky’s hips to stutter, forcing a quick few inches in and Steve’s fists ground into the blankets.

Bucky started to pull out then. He wasn’t anywhere near the base of his cock, but it was likely that if he went in that far, it would come out Steve’s mouth. The backwards friction caused Steve to buck, a foolish move really, and Bucky flipped his foot around, wrapped it under Steve’s chest, and picked the man up, so he was only kneeling on the bed.

The tight pressure around his cock was unimaginable, the wet heat of Steve nearly obliterating his mind, and it took all of Bucky’s concentration not to actually break Steve in half. Judging by the stream of incoherent words falling from Steve’s mouth he didn’t think Steve would mind terribly. He moved in a slow slide that was probably torture to them both, before working up the confidence to move just a bit faster. Reflexively, he lifted Steve further, so the man’s knees cleared the ground, and Bucky was actually holding him entirely in the air. Steve’s hands wrapped around Bucky’s claws, squeezing probably as hard as he could. 

Bucky’s mouth was moving of its own accord, “So good for me, just taking it, such a good boy. No one else could do this for me. Only you. Only you’re good for me. You’re only good for me.” 

Steve stiffened suddenly, and Bucky realized he was coming, all his muscles clenching as he did. Normally, Bucky would have stopped, but he was half out of his mind, and continued his now punishing pace, moving his hips and Steve both as he thrust in and out. Steve started to cry, and Bucky had enough concentration left to ask, “Still with me?” 

“ _ Bucky _ ” Steve said on a broken sob. “Hurts so good, don’ stop,  _ please _ ”

“Never, darling,” Bucky growled. He was now determined to make Steve come again, and it didn’t feel like it would take all that long for it to happen. 

Bucky could feel his own orgasm building, it felt different in this body, more like a fire that would burn its way through his veins, and at the last moment, he turned his head down, taking Steve’s shoulder in his mouth and biting. It wasn’t a deep bite, but it was enough that blood burst into Bucky’s mouth. 

They both came in that instant, Steve coating his chest and the bed and Bucky’s claws with his seed and Bucky, deep inside Steve. His seed spilled out around his cock, the most obscene thing Bucky had ever seen. 

He gently set Steve down, careful not to drop the now incoherent knight, and ever so slowly pulled out ot Steve. The man groaned long and low at the friction on his oversensitive flesh. Bucky, nearly boneless himself, flopped down next to Steve, pulling him so Steve’s back was to Bucky’s chest and resting a wing over the both of them.

They lay like that for a long while, Steve shuddering quietly, fingers still gripping Bucky’s claws, Bucky murmuring sweet nothings to him in a rumbled whisper. Finally, cum drying tacky on both of their skins, Bucky lifted his wing.

“Steve,” he said, now trying to get the man’s attention. “I need you to look at me. I’m going to shift. I’m going to go over to the water and bring us back some, and then I’m going to shift back. I have to be human to manage the water pitcher, all right?”

Steve looked up at him, taking a moment to process the words. “Still gonna have the wings?” he asked.

“I’ll get them back as soon as I can,” Bucky promised.

“All right,” Steve said. 

Bucky himself was loathe to shift at this point, but he couldn’t operate a water jug without thumbs, and he moved as fast as humanly possible. While he had the thumbs, he wet a cloth and wiped himself off, before grabbing a new one and returning to Steve. The man was covered in blood, sweat, tears, and cum, and Bucky took a few moments to clean him off. 

“You need to drink something,” he said, holding out a cup for Steve. When Steve took it, Bucky put the water pitcher down, still within reach, but far enough away that he wouldn’t hit it with a wing, and shifted back. He wrapped himself around Steve, tongue cleaning what the cloth had missed as Steve gulped down the water.

“Thanks,” Steve said. “For all of it.”

“Of course,” Bucky said. “It wasn’t completely unselfish.”

Steve smiled softly, then looked down at himself, fingering the ring of puncture marks on his shoulder. “I really hope these scar. Knowing my healing rate they won’t.”

Bucky hummed, he really had no idea what Steve’s advanced healing would do to the bite marks, but no small part of him  _ wanted  _ it to scar, so Steve would have visible evidence of Bucky on him.

“Oh, well,” Steve said. “If it doesn’t you’ll just have to put them there again.”

Bucky barked a laugh. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“You love me anyway,” Steve say.

“I’m not sure it’s in spite of, darling” Bucky said, echoing Steve words from earlier. This earned him a laugh in response. Steve finished the cup of water and leaned to put it near the pitcher. 

When he leaned back, Bucky folded his wing back over them, and murmured the word that shut the globes of light on the ceiling off, and they slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not particularly graphic, but Bucky does puncture Steve's skin a few times with his claws and teeth, with Steve's consent. Bucky also gets some of Steve's blood on his tongue/in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on the old tumblr @fireflyslove


End file.
